Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 3 & 9 \\ 5 & 2 & 0 \\ 0 & 8 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 5 & 0 \\ 3 & 2 & 8 \\ 9 & 0 & 0\end{array}\right]$